


Fine. Go. 3

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [34]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You accompany Mike to the zoo, but things don't go as planned. You get life shattering news about a family member.





	Fine. Go. 3

“I’m glad you decided to come.” Mike glanced down at you. The four of you had just got to the zoo. Isaac was skipping along just in front of you and Cora was on Mike’s shoulders.

“You kinda put me in a tough spot, Mike. Regardless it’s good for the kids to see us get a-” You were interrupted by the ringing of Mike’s phone.

He grimaced when he checked the caller ID. “Sorry. It’s work. I…” His face looked sad and regretful. He looked down at his phone as it continued to ring.

“Of course it is.” Gathering Cora from Mike, you walked ahead. You couldn’t hear the conversation but got the gist. No doubt he’d have to go in. Letting out a long sigh you took Isaac and Cora over to the elephants.

Mike came up behind you and placed his hand on your lower back, causing you to flinch. “Sorry. I didn't mean to startle, I- uh, I have to go in. Sonny is out of town and Jesse is sick so Amanda-”

Laughing unhumorously you shook your head, “Just go Michael”, you shot a glare at him. “I don’t know why I thought today would be any different.”

“That’s not fair, Y/N.” Mike countered back. “It is my job. There’s no one else to go in. ”

“And if I hadn’t been here with you? What would you have done? And you want to talk about fair? I’ll tell you what’s not fair. Promising the kids a day at the zoo, then bailing. You know what else isn’t fair? Me having to be the one to tell them all the time why daddy had to leave.” Turning on your heel, you walked away.

Anne and William offered to give the kids a bath, while you cleaned up dinner. There was a knock at the door, “Coming”, you called as you dried your hands. You were surprised to see Mike at the door. You stared up at him, “Mike. What are you doing here? Are you okay?” He looked anything but okay.

“Can I come in?”, he asked. “I’d like to tell the kids good night, tuck them in.” His face looked beyond exhausted and it made your heart ache. You opened the door wider and gestured him in. 

“Your dad and Anne are giving them a bath right now”, you answered as you walked back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. Mike trailed behind you then slouched into a chair at the table... “There’s leftovers. I’m sure you didn’t eat it anything.”

“Yeah, thanks. Food would be great”, he responded with a half smile. Grabbing the food from the refrigerator, he popped it in the microwave.

You continued to load the dishwasher, with your back to him. Feeling the weight of his stare, you turned to look at him. “What Mike?”

“How did things get so bad?“ His voice was barely a whisper.

Pursing your lips together, "I wish I had an answer to that. If we did, we probably wouldn’t be where we are right now.” Your eyes locked with his and there was still that pull, that had been there since the night you met.

He ambled over to where you were leaning against the counter. He reached a finger out to stroke your cheek. You moved and his hand fell back to his side. ‘’It kills me that you move away from my touch, Y/N. I never thought…” his voice trailed off.

Feeling tears threaten and your resolve weaken, you stepped around him. “Me either.” Right now you really wanted his touch, craved it actually. You took a cleansing breath, "I’ll see if the kids are done with their baths.“

"Y/N?” Mike called after you. You turned to look back.“I love you. Just wanted to remind you. And that will never change.”

Nodding your head, “I know. I love you too”, you responded. “It’s never been a question of love, Michael.” Your voice was small. God, your heart was hurting. All you wanted to do was run to his arms, feel his strong, protective but gentle embrace. Breath in his scent. Hear his heartbeat. Instead, you turned your back and left him standing in the kitchen.

The evening was cool, lightning bugs flickered in the dark and the sky was so clear you were pretty sure you could count every star in the sky. Stretching out on the lounger you sipped your wine and laid your head back.

“The kids were out before I finished their story”, he chuckled a bit. “Mind if I join you?” Simply shrugging your shoulders, you sipped your wine again. “I figured I’d find you out here. Sky is gorgeous tonight.” He stated as he took the chair beside you.

You didn’t answer him but continued to look up at the stars. The silence stretched between you. How could someone be so close but feel so far away?

Mike audibly sighed, "I know you’re mad at me, Y/N. And I get why. I just wish you would talk to me.”

“I’m not mad. I’m hurt. There’s a difference.” Repositioning yourself to look at Mike you studied his face. He looked like you felt- tired, sad, scared.

This time the ringing phone was your own. it finally seemed like you and Mike could start talking. Your brow furrowed when your mom’s number popped up. You had just talked to her earlier in the afternoon.

“Hello?” You stood from your chair, the tone of her voice alarming you. “Mom calm down. He what? Oh, no. Mom.” Your eyes growing big. Mike shot out of the chair, his hands on your shoulders. “No. Okay, I’m on the first flight. I love you too.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” His eyes frantically searching your face. 

You were thankful Mike had a grip on your shoulders at he moment. You took a shaky breath, “It’s my dad.” You shot your eyes up to Mike. “He, uh, he was shot. They don’t think he’ll make it …Wh-” but you were unable to finish your sentence.

Mike gathered you in his arms, “Shhh…I got you.” He pressed a kiss to your head. “I’m here, love. I got you, I got you.”


End file.
